Everyone Makes Mistakes
by miSSmeliSS1324124
Summary: Logan makes a huge mistake that could ruin his relationship forever


"Are you guys sure another party is a good idea. We just escaped getting kicked out by Bitters the last time." Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan as he looked up at him with worry.

"Considering that I was the one that had to keep Bitters away from the party the whole night and barely had time to have fun you'd think I'd agree… but I don't." Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because we haven't had drama free fun in forever and I am just itching to party."

"I don't know…"

"Come on Logie. You don't even have to worry about anyone hitting on you." Kendall kissed Logan's cheek making him blush. Logan blushed even more when he felt Kendall's lips brush against his ear. "Everyone knows you belong to me."

When Kendall nipped Logan's ear Logan bit his lip to suppress a moan. He was fighting with himself in his head because he knew this was a bad idea. There was a part of him that said this would back fire just like any other time they broke the rules. It felt worse this time though. Logan had a really bad feeling and it worried him.

"Kendall stop…" Kendall was now sucking on Logan's neck making it impossible for him to think. If this was Kendall's method of getting his way it was working pretty well so far. When Logan moaned Kendall smirked against Logan's neck.

"It doesn't sound like you want me to stop." Logan let out an annoyed grunt and pulled away from Kendall. He immediately missed his touch but he knew he had to think.

"Are you really sure about this Kendall. Last time you were against a party."

"I'm sure Logan." Kendall walked forward and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. He pulled Logan forward so they were mere inches apart.

Kendall raised an eyebrow and gave Logan one of his famous smirks as Logan continued to stare at him. After a minute Logan let out a sigh and nodded.

"Alright I'm in." Kendall smiled widely and pecked Logan on the cheek.

"Sweet! Let's go." Logan laughed as Kendall grabbed his arm and pulled him out of their bedroom, he hadn't seen Kendall this excited in a long time.

When they walked into the living room James and Carlos were standing by the dome hockey table watching Kendall and Logan expectantly. When they both nodded James and Carlos cheered and fist pounded each other. A few seconds later they were out the door screaming about getting ready for the party. Logan imagined it involved inviting as many people as they could find. He let out a sigh and shook his head. It was going to be one long night.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Big Time Rush super awesome super party." Logan poked his head out from the kitchen to stare at James who was letting in another group.<p>

"You said super twice!"

"You bet I did!" Logan laughed to himself and shook his head. He turned back around to face Rachel, Camille, Jet, and Kendall. Normally it would be unusual for Jet and Kendall to get along but once Kendall's relationship with Jo ended Jet and Kendall weren't fighting over her anymore. They still had frequent arguments and considered each other rivals but they were a lot more civil with each other then they used to be.

"So Logan…" Rachel gave him a mischievous smile. "Have you and Kendall had sex yet?" Logan chocked on his drink and stared at her wide eyed.

"W-why would you ask that?" Camille and Rachel glanced at each other before giggling.

"A little birdie told us Kendall's… well endowed." Before Logan could say anything Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's waist and kissed his temple. He smirked at the two girls before speaking.

"I think that's for me and Logie to know only. I can tell you that Logie has no problem telling me that I use my equipment very well." Camille and Rachel broke out into a fit of giggles. Logan's face heated up as a blush worked its way over his face. He threw a glare up at Kendall and smacked him against his chest.

"You're such a dick."

"And you're my slut so it works." Logan's blush only grew making the other laugh even louder. When they finally calmed down Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out a large bottle of vodka.

"Why don't we really get this party going?" Logan bit his lip and looked up at Kendall who smiled brightly. He was hoping that Kendall would be opposed to it but it was obvious from his expression that he was excited to drink.

"I don't know. This party might get us in enough trouble do you really want to risk it?" Jet rolled his eyes as he took the bottle from Rachel. He grabbed the punch bowl and placed it on the counter right in front of him.

"Come on Logan live a little. It will be fine." He finished pouring the alcohol then poured himself and the others a glass. Kendall, Camille, and Rachel took them quickly while Logan was a little more hesitant.

"I don't know…" Kendall wrapped his hand around Logan's waist and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to." Logan swallowed as he took the cup from Camille. He looked at the red liquid before smiling.

"It's ok I'll do it." The others cheered as they held up their cups. Kendall, Logan, Rachel, Jett, and Camille held their drinks to their lips and each took a large gulp.

An hour into the party and it seemed that almost everyone had drunk from the punch bowl. While some managed to remain in a harmless tipsy state a few others were a little more wasted. Camille at some point grabbed Kendall and Jett and pulled them to the group that was dancing. They stumbled and laughed as they made their way to the make shift dance floor. Logan stayed with Rachel as they found themselves at the top of the swirly slide. They mostly joked and talked loudly; every once in a while they would cheer when a good song came on.

Logan finished the last of his cup and smiled. He looked around before taking Rachel by her shoulders and pulling her so they were face to face.

"Camille… Camille…" He shook his head. "Rachel… I'm gunna go find Kendall." She let out a laugh and nodded as Logan turned to face the swirly slide. He slowly bent down and launched himself head first so he landed on the floor down below. He stumbled over to Carlos and grabbed on to him so he wouldn't fall. "Hey Carlitos have you seen Kendall!"

"No but I bet he's still on the dance floor." Logan nodded and looked around. When he spotted a blonde head he smiled and made his way over.

"Kenny!" Logan grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him off the dance floor. His vision seemed blurry so he couldn't make out his face. Logan cupped his cheeks in pulled him into a deep kiss. When he pulled away he smiled at Kendall. "Let's find somewhere more private baby."

Kendall smiled and let Logan led the way. They made their way into the kitchen bathroom where Logan found himself pinned against the door. He let out a deep moan as Kendall forced his tongue into Logan's mouth. Their tongues wrestled and moved against each other until Logan gave up the fight.

Kendall moved his tongue all over Logan's mouth feeling every nook and cranny. When he pulled away he took in a deep breath before attaching his lips to Logan's jaw. Kendall nipped at Logan's skin and peppered a trail of kisses until he reached Logan's pulse point. When he bit down Logan groaned and allowed his hips to thrust forward. Kendall let out a growl and pinned Logan's arms to the door as he bucked and grinded into Logan.

"Need you now." Kendall nodded pulling back to remove his shirt. He trailed his fingers down Logan's chest then grabbed the end of his shirt. He ripped it off quickly then attacked Logan's pants while Logan did the same.

When they were both rid of all their clothing Kendall grabbed Logan and pushed him against the sink. He quickly turned him around so Logan was facing the mirror. Logan let out a moan as Kendall trailed kisses down his back. When he dropped down to his knees and spread Logan's cheeks Logan arched his back and begged Kendall for more.

As soon as Logan felt Kendall's tongue at his entrance he let out a long moan and dropped his head low. He arched his back high and spread his legs wider to allow Kendall more access. Kendall stiffened his tongue and pushed it into Logan's entrance. When he felt Logan's muscles relax he flexed and wiggled the muscle covering Logan's insides with saliva.

After a few more agonizing minutes Logan reached back and pulled Kendall's head away. Kendall growled at the action as he stood and lined himself up with Logan's entrance. In one swift motion Kendall thrust in making Logan scream from the pain.

It would have crossed Logan's mind that Kendall would never enter him without preparing him first but Logan was really to wasted and turned on to think. He thrusts his hips back against Kendall whimpering for more.

Kendall grabbed Logan's hips and pulled out slowly before surging forward. Logan let out a loud moan as he placed one hand on the mirror and another on the counter top. Kendall continued with a furious pace as he leaned back and hammered into Logan's entrance. Their skin slapped together loudly the only sound louder being Logan's high pitched moans. With one particularly hard thrust Logan lost his grip on the mirror allowing his face to smack into the glass.

The stinging in Logan's face only lasted for a few seconds before his body was flooded with pleasure. Kendall hit his prostate dead on making him see stars.

"Faster, harder please!" Kendall moaned as he picked up his pace until Logan felt a sting of pain under the pleasure. He ignored it though as he felt himself falling over the edge. With one more well aimed thrust Logan screamed Kendall's name as he came hard. His mouth fell open fogging the mirror as he gasped and sputtered.

His entrance convulsed as Kendall continued to pound into his entrance until finally spilling his seed into Logan's waiting entrance. He let out a low moan as he slowed his thrusts to a stop. Logan glanced back as Kendall fell against his back. They were both panting harshly as they recovered from their orgasms.

When they could finally get a bearing on themselves Kendall pulled out and collapsed to the ground bringing Logan down with him. Logan curled into Kendall's side and let out a content sigh. Within minutes the haze created by the alcohol put him into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The first thing Logan noticed when he woke was the pounding head ache. He lifted his hands to rub his eyes as he let out a groan. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light he realized he was lying on the floor of the bathroom. He lifted himself up slowly wincing as his muscles ached. The worst pain though was in his backside.<p>

The memories of the previous night were a blur but he could still remember what happened. Kendall had been rougher than usual but Logan didn't mind at the time and the slight pain was worth it.

As soon as Logan was in a standing position he reached his arms high above his head and stretched his stiff muscles. He felt a little nauseous but he hoped it wouldn't become full blown morning sickness. Logan had, had alcohol before and for some reason his hang overs were never as bad as others.

Logan hoped into the shower and quickly washed himself off then climbed out again. He wrapped a towel around his waist then picked his dirty clothes off the floor. It was already after noon so the apartment was empty of any overnight quests. James and Carlos were sitting in the kitchen with cups of coffee and a small breakfast.

"Hey." The turned to Logan with confused expressions. Carlos was the first to speak.

"Where have you been? You disappeared last night and I haven't seen you since."

"Fell asleep in the bathroom." James and Carlos both let out short laughs as they shook their heads.

"That was one awesome party." Logan nodded and pat James on the back as he past him. He walked straight to his and Kendall's room to find Kendall past out on the bed. Logan smiled and dropped his clothes in the hamper before quietly walking over. He climbed onto the bed slowly then lifted his leg to straddle Kendall's waist. The sudden weight stirred Kendall from his sleep. He blinked a few times before smiling at Logan who was smiling at him.

"Hey." Kendall smiled and placed his hand on Logan's thigh.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" Logan smirked and leaned down to peck Kendall on the lips.

"I'm fine. Why didn't you stay in the bathroom with me? Or you could have atleast woken me up." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and let out a chuckle.

"You fell asleep in the bathroom."

"Yea… we remember." Logan furrowed his eyes in confusion when Kendall's expression didn't change. "Remember we went into the bathroom last night. You were there when I fell asleep why did you leave?" Kendall sat up and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. He looked at him seriously before speaking.

"Logie I'm serious I wasn't in the bathroom with you. Camille, Jett and I left with a bunch of others to pull pranks on Bitters. I didn't come back until like 3 in the morning. The party was long over by then."

"You… weren't then… I…" Logan swallowed hard. He could tell by Kendall's expression that he wasn't lying. He also knew that Kendall hadn't had as much to drink as Logan so there was no chance he simply couldn't remember. If that were the case then Logan made the worst mistake of his life.

"Logie are you ok?" Logan nodded and quickly climbed off Kendall's lap. He let out a few calming breaths as he felt himself losing control. Logan was supposed to be the responsible one who didn't do anything wrong. The one who kept the others from making huge mistakes and the one who loved Kendall with all his heart. How can he be that person when he betrayed him?

Logan cheated on Kendall and he didn't even realize he did it until now. Logan suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom before he found himself leaning over the toilet as he emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

When Logan finally emptied the contents of his stomach he leaned back panting. He turned his head to look at Kendall when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kendall moved his hand to play with Logan's hair as he wiped Logan's face with a rag.

"You ok Logie?" Logan kept his mouth shut tight as he nodded. He thought the moment he opened his mouth he would release a loud sob. He loved Kendall so much and Kendall loved him. Here Kendall was fussing over Logan when Logan didn't even deserve it.

Every soft touch and concerned smile was a strike straight to his heart. Logan always felt so grateful to have Kendall around. It always amazed him that someone like Kendall could love someone like him. In one night Logan ruined his relationship, his friendship, and maybe even the entire band.

Kendall would hate him as soon as he found out and Logan knew James and Carlos would be disappointed in him. Logan would quickly loose his friends then be shipped back to Minnesota to be along forever.

"Logie are you sure you're ok?" Logan stood up slowly with Kendall's help. He gave him a fake smile and nodded his head.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Kendall nodded and gave Logan a kiss. They both walked out of the bathroom Logan going over to his dresser to get dressed. "So… what are your plans for today?" Kendall let out an annoyed sigh.

"Gustavo wants me to go in to the recording studio. We finally get a day off and I still have to work." Logan managed a small smile as he pulled on his shirt. He walked over to Kendall and wrapped his arms around him.

"You'll be fine." Logan gave Kendall a quick kiss his expression becoming serious when he pulled away. "I love you Kendall. I love you so much. You know that right?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and smiled.

"Of course Logan. I love you two." Logan nodded and watched Kendall leave their room. A few seconds later he followed him out so he could watch him leave the apartment.

"See you later Kendall." Kendall smiled and waved Logan goodbye as he left. When the door closed Logan went to the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

"Logan you ok?" Logan jumped slightly before offering James a nervous smile.

"Fine why?" James glanced at Carlos who was watching Logan with concern. James sat up more in his seat as he eyed Logan suspiciously.

"Well you look a little pale…" Logan laughed then turned towards the refrigerator so he wasn't facing his two friends.

"I'm fine its probably just because I'm a little hung over." When he glanced back at James he hesitantly nodded. After another minute both James and Carlos stood.

"Well we're going down to the pool. You wanna come?" Logan shook his head at Carlos.

"No I'm just going to chill here." They nodded and placed their dishes in the sink before heading out the door. As soon as Logan heard the door click he sunk down to the floor. He covered his face with both hands as he cried silently.

He knew he had to tell Kendall. There was no way he could keep this from him. Not only was it the right thing to do Logan knew the guilt would eat at him until he exploded. Logan also knew this meant the end of his relationship. He loved Kendall for so many years and in one night he ruined everything.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

* * *

><p>Three days passed and Logan still didn't tell Kendall. Every time he built up the courage he fell apart as soon as he locked eyes with him. The guilt was killing him but knowing how much he would hurt Kendall by telling him killed him just as much. Logan was stuck and he didn't know what to do.<p>

Logan decided after another failed attempt the only other person or persons he could tell were James and Carlos. He was sure they would be disappointed in him. It was almost guaranteed. He just hoped that they knew Logan well enough to know that he didn't want this to happen. He hoped they would understand.

Logan sat on his bed staring at his phone as he figured out what to text James and Carlos. He wasn't sure if he should tell them that he needed to talk to them or if he should just play it off. Most importantly he wasn't sure if they were with Kendall. The last thing he wanted was for Kendall to find out before he was ready to tell him.

Logan let out a sigh and grabbed his phone to text James before he lost his nerve again. His phone shook in his hands as he slowly typed his message.

_Hey James… are you with Kendall and Carlos?_

_-Logan_

Logan received a message back almost instantly. James must have been using his phone.

_Not Kendall but I'm with Carlos. What's up?_

_-James_

Logan let out a breath as he typed furiously with his fingers.

_Can you guys come up… I need to talk to you._

_-Logan_

_KK. be up in a sec._

_-James_

Logan placed his phone back on his bed and sat up straight. He drummed his fingers on his knees getting more nervous as time went on. When a knock came to his door Logan nearly jumped out of his skin. He yelled for them to come in then watched James and Carlos silently as they walked over to his bed. Carlos jumped onto then leaned against the wall while James sat on the edge.

"So what's up?" Logan let out a sigh as he stared at his phone. He checked the time and checked for messages and basically did anything to avoid looking up at James or Carlos.

"Logan?" Logan looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Carlos gave him a reassuring smile as he squeezed Logan's shoulder.

"Whatever it is you can tell us." Logan nodded as he looked down again.

"I…" Logan blinked as he felt his eyes begin to water. He swallowed past the lump in his throat then continued. "I did something really stupid… I didn't mean to… I-I did mean for it to happen but I don't know what to do." James and Carlos looked at each other concern on both their faces. Logan never did anything bad. Not without them convincing him to do it anyway. The thought that Logan made a big enough mistake for him to be this distraught over it was worrying.

"Did you break something?" When Logan shook his head Carlos continued.

"Did you steal something?" Logan shook his head then let out a sigh.

"When we had the party the other night I got drunk…"

"Do you feel bad about the party?" James gave Logan a reassuring smile. "Everyone drank it's not a big deal." Logan shook his head as he ran his hands over his face. When He removed then tears were beginning to run down his face.

"No… during the party I went to look for Kendall and I must have found someone who looked like him." Logan let out a small sob. "I thought it was Kendall I really did." James bit his lip as he caught on to what Logan was trying to say.

"What did you do Logan?"

"I-I cheated on Kendall." Logan shut his eyes tightly too afraid to look at his friends. James let out a sigh and shook his head. His first reaction was to be angry. Kendall was his best friend and he never wanted to see him hurt. It was a rule among their group to protect each other no matter what.

The problem now was Kendall was getting hurt by Logan. No matter what James could never hate Logan. He could also see how hurt Logan was by this too. He knew Logan didn't mean for this to happen. He knew Logan made a mistake, a big mistake and he could forgive him.

When Carlos moved closer to a crying Logan and wrapped his arm around him James knew Carlos felt the same. The problem now was Kendall.

"Logie… you have to tell Kendall." Logan wiped his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I know I just can't figure out how. I love him so much I don't want to lose him." Carlos let out a sigh and gave Logan's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"We know Logan but there's nothing else you can do. You made a mistake but I think Kendall will still want to be with you. Logan offered a week smile when James and Carlos smiled at him. He wiped his eyes and let out a sigh.

When they heard Kendall's voice ring through the apartment James and Carlos gave Logan a look. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Kendall!" When Kendall walked in the room James and Carlos got off the bed. They whispered Logan luck before quickly making their way out of the room.

"Hey Logie what's u?" Kendall sat on Logan's bed and leaned over for a quick kiss. When he finally took a good look at Logan he noticed his puffy and red eyes. "Logie are you ok?"

"Kendall… I have to tell you something." Kendall nodded and waited for Logan to continue. "Do you remember the other day h-how I thought you were in the bathroom with me at the party?"

"Yea…" Logan bit his lip. He could already feel tears coming to his eyes again.

"During the party I went to look for you. I saw someone who looked like you and was too wasted to realize it wasn't so I… brought them to the bathroom and…" It took Kendall a second but as soon as it clicked his face fell. He sat back slightly and stared at Logan.

"You… cheated on me?" Logan let a few tears slip as he nodded. Kendall turned away from Logan and leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

"Kendall…"

"I can't believe you did this." Logan winced when he heard the dejection in Kendall's voice. Kendall looked up at him waiting for an answer but there was nothing he could say. He didn't know how he let this happen. He didn't know how he let it get that far and now he was suffering the consequences. Kendall suddenly became angry. He stood up from the bed and stared down at Logan. "Well?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I said I don't know!" Logan buried is face and his hands and let out a sob. "Kendall I'm so sorry!" Kendall grit his teeth and began pacing. He clenched his fists before he turned to Logan again.

"I thought you loved me! How could you cheat on me?" Logan stood up and fisted Kendall's shirt.

"I do Kendall I do! I love you so much." Kendall grabbed Logan's wrists and pulled Logan's grip from his shirt.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done this. We wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Kendall shook his head and stepped a few feet away from Logan. "I don't think I can forgive you for this. I mean… you cheated on me. Why should I take you back?" Logan dropped his gaze to the floor and bit his lip.

"You shouldn't. You don't deserve what I did to you Kendall. I messed up and I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I just hope we can still be friends." Logan walked past Kendall to leave. Before he was completely out the door he turned to face Kendall.

"I don't know if you believe me but I do love you. I love you more than anything. I'm so sorry." Logan hesitated for a moment praying Kendall would say something but he didn't even look up at Logan. Logan turned slowly and left their bedroom. He made it out of the apartment before he leaned against the wall and let out a sob. Logan wrapped his arms around himself as he sank down to the ground.

He never felt so horrible in his life and he deserved all his pain and misery. Every part of Logan wished he could go back to that night. He wished he had never done what he did. But there was no way he could change the past he just wished that even if it was just friendship Kendall would care about him again.

* * *

><p>Kendall stopped talking to Logan when he finally told him. He couldn't even look at Logan and that fact killed him. James and Carlos could see how much their friends were hurting but there was nothing they could do. They had been the ones to tell Logan he had to tell Kendall so they knew what was coming. They just wished it didn't have to be like this.<p>

"You dogs are free to go!" There was no excitement when they walked out of the sound booth. James and Carlos were too worried about their friends and Kendall and Logan were to distracted. Logan looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in days and he knew that wasn't an exaggeration. He spent every night staring at Kendall as he slept in his bed.

Logan knew he should have switched rooms with James or Carlos but he couldn't get himself to do it. He loved Kendall so much and when Kendall was sleeping it was the only time he could ever be close to him. He just wished he could sleep in Kendall's arms like he used to; like he craved to.

When they got home Kendall remained in the lobby while the others went back to the apartment. Logan saw him walk over to Jo and it killed him. As soon as they walked into 2J Logan went straight to his room and shut the door behind him. He laid down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow as he sobbed.

He turned his head when he needed to breathe and found himself staring at Kendall's bed. Without thinking Logan stood up and walked over to Kendall's bed. He sat down and took Kendall's pillow in his hands before burying his face in it. When he breathed in he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Its smell was so distinctly Kendall.

Logan shut his eyes tightly and tried to imagine that it was Kendall he was gripping. He tried to picture Kendall holding him and kissing him. The only problem was the pillow didn't have Kendall's warm. He didn't have his beating heart and it didn't whisper that it loved him.

Logan let out another sob. Before he could react the bedroom door opened and Kendall walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Logan on his bed. Logan immediately put Kendall's pillow back and stood up. He stared at Kendall wide eyed for a moment before he looked down at the ground and moved to walk passed him.

"I'm sorry I'll just go." Logan was just walking past Kendall when he grabbed his arm to stop him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Kendall pulled Logan too him and wrapped his arms around Logan.

"I love you so much Logan." Logan stood frozen as Kendall tightened his hold on him. He could feel Kendall trembling slightly and could hear Kendall was crying. Logan let out a sob and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. He buried his face in Kendall's chest and cried.

"I'm so sorry Kendall I'm so sorry! I love you so much!" Kendall buried his face in Logan's hair and nodded. When they pulled away from each other their eyes immediately met. As soon as Kendall saw the love in Logan's eyes he knew he would never hurt him again.

Kendall grabbed Logan and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pushed him into the room then shut the door behind him. As soon as the door was locked Kendall forcefully pushed Logan against it making him yelp into the kiss. Kendall wanted to put his mark on Logan he needed to get the other guy off him because Logan belonged to him.

"Kendall…" Logan let out a moan when Kendall bit his neck. He held onto Kendall's shoulders tightly as sparks shot down his spine. When Kendall bit down harder breaking skin Logan hissed in pain. His body tensed then immediately relaxed when Kendall sucked on the area to ease Logan's pain.

Logan pulled Kendall away from his neck and pulled him into a furious kiss. He thread his fingers through Kendall's hair only for Kendall to grab his arms and pin them to the door.

"You're mine. No one else's." Logan nodded bucking his hips in an attempt to get friction.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Kendall I love you." Kendall responded by kissing Logan deeply. He forced his tongue into Logan's mouth exploring every nook and cranny. Kendall pulled Logan's shirt off then his own. He regained control of Logan's arms by pinning to the door with one hand while he used the other to undo Logan's pants. Once they were open Kendall pushed them down waiting for Logan to step out of them so he could kick them aside.

Logan's breath hitched when Kendall grabbed his erection. His head fell back against the door as a long moan was forced out of his throat.

"Please Kendall." Kendall smirked and kissed Logan quickly. He opened his own pants far enough to free his own pulsing erection. Kendall let go of Logan's wrist and reached down to bring one of Logan's legs up to wrap around his waist. He stuck his fingers into Logan's mouth moaning when Logan sucked on them.

As soon as he deemed them wet enough he lowered them to Logan's entrance. Logan's breath hitched as Kendall probed the area. When Kendall slowly pushed in his middle finger Logan bit his lip. It had been a while so he had to get used to the stretch again.

Kendall moved his finger in and out slowly adding another when he felt Logan's inner muscles loosen. Kendall stretched Logan's whole and slowly increased the force of his thrusting fingers. When he found Logan's prostate Logan's head fell back against the door with a thud. He arched his back and moved his hips against Kendall's fingers. After a few more thrusts Kendall pulled his fingers out needing Logan more than ever.

Kendall grabbed his member and positioned himself by Logan's entrance. He didn't give it a second thought as he thrust his entire member in at once. Logan let out a surprised gasp as he was filled suddenly. Kendall didn't give him any time as he lifted Logan' other leg up and began thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Kendall found Logan's prostate right away causing Logan to shout and pleasure. He wrapped his legs tightly around Kendall's waist and began to meet his thrusts.

"Faster please." Kendall moaned as he picked up his thrusts. Logan's body jolted as Kendall began pounding into him. A part of Kendall wanted to drag this out about another part just wanted to go faster and harder. He needed to claim Logan as his own. He needed Logan to beg for more.

Kendall picked up a faster pace making Logan moan louder. His head rolled to the side as his mouth fell open in pleasure. Logan could feel the pleasure building and knew he would come soon. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kendall and pulled him close as he begged Kendall for release.

With a few more hard hits to his prostate Logan's back arched as he came. He painted his and Kendall's chests white as Kendall continued to thrust and lengthen his orgasm. When Logan's convulsing entrance became too much Kendall forced himself deeper into Logan's entrance and came. He thrusts his hips shallowly a few times as he filled Logan's entrance with his seed.

When they finally came down from their orgasm Kendall slowly pulled his softening member out of Logan. He continued to hold him up not wanting to let him go. Logan peppered kisses on Kendall's neck and shoulder before laying his head against Kendall's chest. He let out a content sigh and closed his eyes as he completely relaxed against him.

"I love you Kendall… so much." Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head allowing his lips to linger.

"I love you too." Logan leaned back to look at Kendall. He swallowed before speaking.

"does this mean you'll take me back." Kendall leaned forward and kissed Logan deeply. When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against Logan's and stared into his eyes.

"Promise me you will never hurt me again." Logan nodded.

"I promise. I'll promise a million times if I have to." Kendall smiled and pulled Logan away from the wall. He walked over to the bed and gently laid him down. When he laid down next to Logan and pulled him close he let out a sigh.

"Once is good enough." Logan breathed out a sigh of relief and clung tightly to Kendall. He was never going to let him go again.

**A/N: Done! I saw this happening differently but whatever. I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
